


Wanderlust

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Established Relationship, Explorer husbands, M/M, Married Couple, i honestly don't know how to tag this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Madara is a freelance explorer from Konoha and he travels the universe with Tobirama, his partner. They go from world to world, to discover new planets and they stumble on one strange world, one day Madara is bored as they're deep in space and chooses a planet from the nearby solar system.





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> Scifi again because I just can't help it, even if I know it's not exactly the fandom's fav but oh well.  
Present tense writing for that one and it was kinda weird so i'm sorry if there are mistakes and some weird tense structures!
> 
> Hope you guys like it <3
> 
> (Next fic published should be more canon compliant :3 )

As a freelance explorer, Madara should be used to such long periods locked in his ship. He's done this half his life, traveling from galaxies to the next faster than light and scanning planets, stars and other astronomical objects, then sending his reports to Konoha, his home world. It's not as if he's bored or anything. Really, this is the life he wanted, the one he chose and he will never change it.  
  
It's the food that gets him the most. Everything's cryogenized, for conservation and it takes the taste away. Making every vegetable, every piece of meat or fish taste exactly the same and it's sickening. But the only other alternative are the FitPills and he sure as well won't ever swallow one of these, unlike his partner. Oh, it's been proven that they're the perfect replacement for food, especially in deep space and they don't taste anything but provide the body with everything it needs. But. They're against Madara's ethics.  
  
He'd rather eat his tasteless food that ever try one of these.  
  
The food isn't the only problem. It would have been easy, if it were. But Madara has the habit of growing bored too quickly. There's only that much to do, while traveling and sure, he has access to Global System, providing him with every book ever written, every song, movie, show, television channel and their archive. Every piece of entertainment ever created. But Madara's passion is Life. Flora, fauna and everything in between. He's studied half his life to become an expert in everything that is alive in Konoha's congregation, to analyze and catalog any and every stranger species he encounters while he's traveling. But these skills are useless while locked up in his ship in the middle of the void.  
  
And so he sighs, countless of times, and a pair of red eyes settles on him, from across the table and his partner offers him an annoyed frown.  
  
“Just pick a damn planet,” he says, nodding his head toward the near computer.  
  
There's a deep endearing in this tone. The understanding they've built for each other along the years of their partnership, the softness they address to each other despite the roughness of his tone and Madara wants to smile because he usually can't resist but he's too restless for this today. He's bored and he's been running circles for days and he knows he's getting on his partner's nerves but he can't help it.  
  
“I've scanned the area already,” Madara points out, as he dramatically rubs a hand against his face and pushes his hair away. “There's a solar system two hours away. But just looking at it is boring. It only has one star.”  
  
Tobirama continues to watch him for a while. His beautiful eyes scanning him the way they always do, his lips pushed into a line as his thoughts are running, Madara can almost see the gears working there. It's obvious Tobirama's patience is running thin as well, but his reasons are different. If anything, Tobirama wouldn't care to spend all his time locked in here, as long as he can work on his things.  
  
He's an engineer, even if not the traditional kind. Most of those who leave school are quickly hired to work and develop new technologies. Tobirama refused every offer he ever received to be able to work on his own things freely. And he can do so on their ship, he's made sure it would offer him all the tools to do so.  
  
They are very much different, when Madara thinks about it. But he's known this for quite a while, after all.  
  
“We need a break before we're at each other's throats,” Tobirama eventually states and Madara knows he's right. For if Tobirama's patience is indeed running thin, they'll probably clash. And it's never a good thing in such a cramped area. “Pick a planet, even if it's boring. Scan it for a breathable atmosphere that would allow us to not wear the suits and we'll take a pause for a couple of days. You might even discover things, if the air contains oxygen.”  
  
Madara hesitates, biting the inner side of his lower lip, eyes locked with Tobirama's. Then he smiles, grabbing the nearby screen and placing it down between them. He opens the map the computer generated after he scanned that solar system and he touches the different planets to look at their characteristics, flicking from one to the other quickly as the nearest ones are gaseous planets.  
  
“You know, sometimes I think I should just bring you back to Konoha,” Madara eventually says, half serious half teasing. “You hate travelling.”  
  
“Don't be an idiot,” Tobirama huffes.  
  
Madara smiles knowingly but he doesn't answer. For he knows he's right, Tobirama's reasons to be on this ship have nothing to do with his work. If anything, he could do so on Konoha, he does have a lab there, his own where he worked before they became partners. But that partnership changed everything.  
  
“Ah, there's one,” Madara hums, activating the hologram so a replica of the planet he's reviewing is floating above the screen, between them. “Breathable atmosphere, even if slightly polluted, lots of water and the temperatures seem good enough. No sign of civilization but we'll scan it again when we're close enough. What do you think ?”  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
Madara hesitates a second, before he instructs the main computer to change their course. The remaining planets don't seem to have this kind of atmosphere and he needs the fresh air ! The recycled air from the ship tends to become heavy after some time. How long has it been since they left Konoha ? Seven ? Eight months ? Landing will do them good. Not just for the couple of days they might stay there but also to renew the air in the ship, as well as the water supplies, as this planet seems to have plenty of it. And if, at the same time, he can study the planet's environment…  
  
He'll mark it to come back later if he really thinks he should spend more time there again. If he can find something important there.  
  
The two of them get busy for the next two hours while on their way to the planet. Tobirama decided to join the cargo bay where he gets most of his work done, he's been playing with some old technology lately, trying to modernize it properly rather than let it be forgotten. He did try to explain what it used to do to Madara but Madara, as smart as he is, didn't get half of it. To each their own field of expertise though, Madara is well aware that Tobirama would probably be a bit lost if he tried to explain, say, the way the Connected Forests of Juubi work. How the trees really are alive and exchange data without any hint of technology, using a natural shared brain.  
  
Madara, on his side, can't wait for them to arrive. He does scan the system several times when they finally enter it, gathering data on the different planets and their moons, he does feel a bit weirded out with how all of it seems uninhabited. It all seems so dead. For he has visited many places and there always was something, anything. This system, though ? It's so empty.  
  
“Shields activated, possible collisions incoming.”  
  
The voice of the AI echoes all around the ship when they leave hyperspace speed and Tobirama is quick to join him again, a slight frown on the brow. He doesn't have the time to say anything, though, as something hits the shield.  
  
“Didn’t you add a security to avoid leaving hyperspace in the middle of an asteroid field ?”  
  
Madara's question is genuine. Because it happened before and it was quite dangerous as some of the asteroids had been bigger than the ship and could have destroyed it entirely. The computer is to scan the area before leaving hyperspace, or so Tobirama stated, a security now mandatory on ships but optional on theirs as it's a bit old now.  
  
“We're not in a field,” Tobirama speaks after he's tapped the computer screen several times and he turns it for him to look at. “The planet is surrounded with trash. That's what's hitting the shield.”  
  
Madara blinks. Then he takes a close look at the scan results and indeed, these don't look like asteroids. They look like .. technology. Old, archaic tech but it's right there.  
  
“Wait. Is the planet inhabited ?”  
  
Tobirama tilts his head to the side. “Computer, full scan of the planet. Report for technology.”  
  
“Scan complete,” the AI's voice is quick to answer. “No technology found.”  
  
“Power sources ?”  
  
“None.”  
  
Madara shares a look with his partner. Then he clears his throat. “Signs of life ?”  
  
“Error. Impossible to provide with a number.”  
  
How can there be signs of life on the surface but no tech or power sources when the orbit seems to be filled with trash ? Madara can't begin to understand and the shield around them keeps buzzing each time something hits it and he looks up at Tobirama, silently questioning him but Tobirama seems as lost as he is. It makes no sense and it's the first time they've encountered such a place.  
  
“Computer,” Tobirama eventually speaks again, “Prepare for landing. Usual settings.”  
  
“Preparing for landing.”  
  
As soon as the ship starts heading for the atmosphere, Madara glances at his partner, excitement building down his guts. There's something always thrilling about landing on an unknown planet. For this one seems to be unknown as the ship didn't recognized it as one listed in the Global System. It's not exactly surprising, they're far away from Konoha and Space is infinite but it's for this kind of things that Madara decided to become a freelance explorer. Sure, it forces him away from his friends and family for long periods of time but is it even important when it gives him the chance to see this ?  
  
He first thought that solar system would be boring. But here he is, eager to land and discover why an apparently uninhabited planet's orbit would be full of trash and archaic technologies.  
  
Were its inhabitants killed in a war ? Did they leave the planet ? Did they destroy themselves? So many possibilities. And he can't wait to find out.  
  
The ship's computer takes them through the atmosphere as he and Tobirama prepare for the landing and the time they'll be spending on the planet. They need their hand-scans, to gather data about everything they might find there, defence devices, food in case they can't find anything to eat on the surface, and maybe their pop-up quarters, if the conditions are good enough for them to settle somewhere rather than use the ship as their home while they stay. It'd be preferable not to, and send the ship in low orbit to use the proximity scans to their full capacity and gather as much info about the planet as they can.  
  
The landing itself is uneventful. Smooth, even and Madara is quick to pull his remote computer from his back pocket, unfold it as he and Tobirama head for the exit sas.  
  
“The air is slightly polluted with carbon but nothing to worry about,” he states as he goes over the readings the ship provided them with. “Twenty two degrees, slight breeze. Nighttime should happen in six hours.”  
  
“Do you think we can free Kurama ?”  
  
Madara blinks, then he looks up at his partner, holding back a smile.  
  
“I think he'll be quite happy to roam free, yes.”  
  
The look Tobirama offers him is soft, full of tenderness and Madara doesn't resist much longer. He leans up, claiming his partner's lips in a kiss, shivering as Tobirama's arm is wrapped around his shoulders and the man holds him close.  
  
It's not something they indulge in often enough, after all, not when they're working but their self-inflicted rules tend to evaporate when they're so far away from home. And it's not as if it isn't public knowledge that they married two years ago. Not that anyone really cares. But they prefer to keep their personal life for themselves.  
  
“I'll free Kurama,” Tobirama whispers when they part and his smile is crooked and teasing. “Be careful.”  
  
The field they landed in is absolutely green. Madara's not sure he ever saw so much green in one place before. And it doesn't only come from the tall grass surrounding the ship but also from the many, many trees here and there. Some tall and offering the clearing a nice shade, some of them barely sprouting, the top of their leaves not even reaching the lower branches of their elders. And it is beautiful, Madara thinks as he takes several steps out, leaving the ship's runway, stepping into the grass and holding out his hand to graze it with the tip of his fingers. Absolutely gorgeous.  
  
Duty calls soon enough though, as Madara starts to scan everything he sees, walking away from the ship and keeping his senses open, just in case. The fact the planet isn't inhabited doesn't mean it can't be dangerous. There could be voracious beings around them, like the Pits of Echo-Alpha, long brown cylinders resembling fallen branches but able to swallow a man in self-defense. He's seen one of them from up close, while he was back at school, he's sure as hell he never wants to encounter one again.  
  
But the results of his scan are clear, these plants are inoffensive, merely growing and photosynthesing, no threat detected. All they want is to thrive until it's their time to wither.  
  
A loud bang, from behind him, manages to startle him though and Madara turns around, just in time to see Kurama exit the ship with its muzzle on. He snarls, its deep orange electric fur glowing menacingly and tries to use his front paws to get rid of the muzzle but Tobirama follows him in a trot, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Will you calm down ?” He asks their animal, sighing. “I'll take it off when the ship's in orbit. We don't want you to feast on its systems.”  
  
Madara snorts. He knew that adopting an electric fox would be a bother, especially with how they spend all that time on the ship but nothing he could have said back then would have been enough to convince Tobirama that it was a bad idea. They found the poor animal dying on Synthesia’s moon after all, after it was used to feed on all electrical systems and pieces of technology after the government decided the moon held no interest to them anymore. A common thing, to use electric foxes to clean the place once it's not used anymore, they are known to feed on technology and power sources. But many of them are left to die once their work is done and there's nothing they can feed on anymore. It's too bothersome for the people using these poor beings to go gather them, once the job is done. Tobirama didn't have the heart to leave him there after they found him.  
  
It's not easy to keep Kurama on the ship, though, it forces them to stop in junkyards to find food for him. And use the muzzle so he doesn't start feeding on the ship's systems. But Madara has grown to love him after some time and he won't do much damage here, seeing as the ship wasn't able to detect any technology or power source, or at least none significant enough. Roaming free will do him good.  
  
Programming the ship to its next task, taking off to circle the planet on a low orbit and continue to scan it for a full mapping, Tobirama watches it depart, he waits until it's at a good distance from them to turn to the fox again and he places his hand on his hip, waiting. Leveling Kurama with a strong, judging gaze.  
  
“Will you behave now ?”  
  
Kurama answers with a low growl and turns to Madara. He hoppes next to him, in a graceful manner, his fluffy tail sparkling with electricity and Madara can't help reaching for his neck, scratching the sensitive spot there with a smile.  
  
“Here,” Madara eventually breathes out, taking the muzzle off and attaching it to his belt, pulling a small ball from his belt pouch as he does. Ones of Kurama's treats, that should settle his hunger for now. “No munching on local tech. Not before we've scanned everything.”  
  
Kurama swallows the orb as soon as it's in front of his mouth, his fur changing from its bright orange to a deep blue and he yaps happily before he sets off, his paws silent in the grass but the air crackling a little around him as he's full of energy from the core Madara fed him with. He disappears behind the line of trees in a couple of seconds and Madara looks up at his partners, who's been watching them the whole time.  
  
“I saved him and you're the one he listens to,” Tobirama throws his hand in the air, shaking his head. “It makes no sense.”  
  
“I'm the one feeding him,” Madara shrugs and he knows his smirk is too smug but he doesn't care.  
  
“With everything I find and even build for him!” Tobirama responds in half annoyance, faking a pout.  
  
Madara snickers, this has been the main subject of half their quarrels ever since they adopted Kurama and it's never exactly serious, Tobirama's too happy their pet is doing fine anyways and Tobirama steps closer, curiously watching around them before his eyes settles on Madara again.  
  
“We meet here again in three hours ?” He asks, soft fingers landing on Madara's shoulder and his thumb caressing his skin, slipping under his clothes. “We'll set up the quarters then. The solar panels will have plenty of time to charge our batteries before nightfall.”  
  
Madara's only answer is a peck on Tobirama's lips and he turns away, his scanner in hand again, heading for where the forest seems the thickest in hopes to find whatever creature lives there. He can't wait to find out and the chirping of birds around him amplifies around him after a while, now the ship is gone and Kurama is out of sight from them. Konoha has birds, of course but none that sing so much. It almost sounds like a welcoming song for them and Madara can't resist recording it.  
  
This planet is quite similar to Konoha, Madara realizes after the first hours of trekking in the forest, taking in the many views offered to him. Several times he stumbles on clearings and springs and small rivers and, as he always is, he's in awe in front of it all. It's a beautiful planet, really, a very natural one and it's a wonder no one lives here, considering. Why wouldn't anyone settle here ? It's perfect ! The atmosphere is perfectly balanced, even with the weird carbon levels, there is water and food, his scan told him so after he passed a tree with growing fruits on it. The wildlife seems peaceful enough as well. Birds sing but leave him alone, insects are buzzing around him and he's pretty sure he's crossed paths with some mammals but they were too quick to hide for him to see.  
  
But his thoughts continue to drift and he remembers the number of trash, archaic tech up in orbit and he wonders if the planet has been surveilled for yet unknown reasons. Is it dangerous in any way ? But the ship would have warned them, the Global System would have went off with alarms the way it does when they approach classified worlds too close but it didn't. There was nothing at all. Not even a claiming beacon.  
  
Pushing all this away, Madara continues his little adventure around the forest, keeping an eye on the small computer attached to his scanner to make sure he'll be back to the landing site in time. Tobirama would probably worry if he's not and Madara knows better. Tobirama might sometimes look distant and closed off but he's the most loving and passionate man he ever met. He only hides it better than anyone else.  
  
The way back is slow enough. For the flora is wild and untended for and there's no actual paths among the trees except the ones the local animals traced. Still a bother for him to follow through and Madara is exhausted by the time he reaches his starting point. At least, he thinks, it's not too hot around here or it would have been a real bother.  
  
Tobirama is already setting up their camp when he arrives. The pop-up quarters, as he has placed the protective force field around the area so Kurama doesn't try feasting on them before they're certain he's not hungry anymore, the solar panels that will follow the sun's trajectory. He also must have found a close source of water, as a hose is trailing along the grass and disappearing among the trees a little further away. It's almost all done, with only the bedroom to unfold anymore and Madara leaves it to his partner, entering the main room instead and settling down on a chair.  
  
The dock that welcomes his scanner glows red when Madara set it down, the data he gathered being sent to the main computer on the ship for processing. He stretches his legs, humming slightly and enjoying the cool breeze of the air conditioning around him, he pushes his way too long hair away from his face. It feels good to be out of the ship and he was bored before but that's over. For this place looks so rich, with many, many places to see and he can't wait to explore it as much as he can. They'll be staying here for some time, if the full up-close scan doesn't detect any threat after all, and Madara hopes it'll be as interesting as what he already saw. For this forest is old. Very much so and he doesn't need the scanner to tell him so to know.  
  
And this is only their first day.  
  
Tobirama is quick to join him. He's taken half his overalls off, using its sleeves to tie them around his waist and his dark undershirt is a bit damp with sweat as he too looked around the area and busied himself with the quarters. One nice sight, Madara thinks and he can't help looking at his partner with attention while Tobirama fills two glasses of water for them.  
  
"Found anything interesting?"  
  
Madara looks away at the question, knowing he's been caught staring but there's nothing to be embarrassed of, he knows. Tobirama is an attractive man, and he is well aware of Madara's feelings about his body. He loves to play with these and it's part of how they act together.  
  
"The forest is .. remarkable," Madara states and he sighs lightly when Tobirama hands him his glass and leans down to kiss his forehead. He closes his eyes for an instant. Gods, this man is something else. "And I've crossed path with several species. No signs of any sentient being, though."  
  
"Didn't find any either," Tobirama admits as he sits on the floor and swallows a mouthful of water. "It really does seem uninhabited. Then again, the scan said so before."  
  
"Don't forget the Multies," Madara rolls his eyes and he shakes his head. "No scanner is yet able to detect them and they're more advanced than half the species from the conglomerate."  
  
"True."  
  
Madara isn't quite comfortable with the Multies. He's not sure he should be trusting such an advanced form of artificial beings. Especially when they still refuse to disclose who their creator might be.  
  
There's a silence next. A comfortable one and Madara eventually extends his hand, to reach Tobirama's head as he sits near his legs. A shiver runs up his spine, Madara notices when his fingers run through his hair and he smiles, even if a little.  
  
They both know that they must wait for the ship to send them the report of the full, up-close scan of the planet before they continue with their exploration and it can take some times. Tobirama did enhance the scanners, to make them more effective and they're probably the best out there, the ones sold by companies being restricted and options having to be bought for such crazy amounts of money. Tobirama, though, made them properly efficient and they usually manage to get the slightest details of the planets they visit. The scanners will tell, if there's any threat against them in this world. And if there is, the shield will keep them safe.  
  
If it's not enough, Kurama will.  
  
Being out there, though, is invigorating. Sure, they're relaxing in their pop-up quarters but the air is fresh, the water as well. Tobirama opened the windows and Madara soon reaches for the remote next to his scan dock to turn the air conditioning off and enjoy the place how it is. And from here, they can hear the birds singing and the soft buzzing of insects. They can hear the wind in the trees and the same air enters the quarters and it's filled with the scent of wood and moss and green and Madara thinks he could live there for a time.  
  
They will, in a way. For as long as it takes them to classify this world, at least. Then they'll leave again.  
  
Tobirama's asleep, Madara realizes after a while. Which is not surprising. Madara always grows extremely bored when they travel for long periods of time but Tobirama ? Tobirama always finds something to work on, his brain is in constant need of learning and creating, which forces him to elude sleep as much as he can. He always ends up falling asleep the moment they settle on a plane surface, when the quarters are set up.  
  
It makes Madara smile fondly, his fingers moving from Tobirama's scalp to his shoulder, as he wraps his arm around him, leaning down to kiss his cheek.  
  
"Come, love," he speaks, hating to wake Tobirama up but knowing it's for the best. "Let's take you to bed."  
  
The bedroom is, thankfully, properly unfolded when Madara leads his partner there. It's properly set up, the bed facing the bay window as they prefer it, blankets ready to be used and Madara helps his partner settle down, pushing the hair away from his forehead to kiss it.  
  
Tobirama's dead asleep the moment his head is comfortable on the pillow.  
  
The sun is on its way to set, Madara thinks as he exits the quarters to enjoy himself outside for a little while. The perfect time to take some pictures and he does, making sure not to leave the safety of their shield for now. There's still enough light to capture the trees and he feels lucky when he notices black and white birds landing nearby, close enough for him to get a nice shot.  
  
This place seems promising. Madara first thought it would be boring, the solar system is quite simple after all, there's only one nearby star and the planets themselves are nothing exactly exciting. Then again, nothing is, after visiting the Cascades of Silver on Zhul. Cascades between planets that gravitates around each other, that no one ever managed to explain before. Scientists spent their life studying them and none of them ever found the explanation of this place.  
  
Madara's lucky he was able to see it with his own eyes, as it is protected and defended. Being a scientist himself does have its perks, and he used his time there with Tobirama to propose a partnership to him. Tobirama said yes. He didn't even wait for the end of the question. Madara isn't sure he would have managed to say all the words anyways.  
  
This world, though? For now, it is a mystery on its own. Madara still have no idea what to make of that field of trash up in orbit, seeing how natural and preserved the surface is. They've seen no trace of technology, no sign it ever was inhabited and it's a wonder in itself. Maybe they could go up there again and take some of these on board? Study them ? Tobirama would probably like that. He'll talk it out with his partner when he'd be awake again.  
  
If one person can make technology talk, after all, it's Tobirama.  
  
But they're not here yet. For now they must wait for the ship's report and then explore the surface. See if they can find clues on their own, catalog their discoveries. It'll be tedious, of course but it's what they do.  
  
Tobirama emerges from the quarters when the sun has set. Madara has decided to make himself comfortable under the entry's panels, where he brought chairs and a small table as the weather is good and it's still warm enough. A small torch provides him with light, as he's typing on his screen for his initial personal report and Tobirama leans down to kiss his temple, then settles in the empty chair.  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"A few hours," Madara states, not looking up. He does hold back when Tobirama grabs one of his hands to place it under his nose, against his lips. It's something Tobirama likes to do, sometimes. Madara knows it has something to do with the ring he wears on that hand.  
  
"The ship has finished the scan, it's processing the data," Madara continues after a pause, switching to the ship's interface. "It'll take some time. I've never seen a report so big. Three days in estimation."  
  
"You'll take Kurama with you tomorrow," Tobirama nods, his voice half muffled with the hand he holds against his lips. "I'll stay here, I want to finish upgrading the quarters. Thought I'd be finished before our next landing."  
  
Madara agrees in a hum, he knows Tobirama will need some serene time to rest and catch up all the sleep he missed while on the ship. And he'll be safe with Kurama anyways.  
  
Then, he looks at his partner and sees the bags under his eyes and how red they look, now he's slept, even if a little. He does hate travelling, after all, being locked in a ship, going faster than light among the stars is restricting him in many ways. Sure, he always finds something to do, and their ship isn't exactly new and demands lots of maintenance. But Tobirama's reason to be here is him, and him only. He did grow fond of discovering new worlds and he's quickly realized how much he could learn with these travels. But he once said he'd follow him to the edge of the infinity of space and Madara knows he would.  
  
That's how much love Tobirama feels for him.  
  
Madara soon places his screen down on the small table, standing from his chair and he pushes a kiss against Tobirama's lips, shivering when Tobirama's roll against his. Kissing him always feels like it's the first time, it always feels new and Madara doesn't care why as he keeps his eyes closed for a moment longer.  
  
"I'll get us something to eat."  
  
The food, sadly, is the same as they ate on the ship. Tasteless and boring and Madara wonders if they'll be able to find anything to eat on the planet. Surely, there are edible vegetables around, the fauna does have to feed after all. He's only has to make sure to scan everything for poison before they try, which might be a little tricky and long but they'll be around for some time after all.  
  
Tobirama's looking at the pictures he took, when he returns with their plates. He seems thoughtful, and he is, Madara realizes when his partner doesn't react. But he leaves him be, sitting down again and starting his meal.  
  
"We should call Kurama back," Tobirama eventually says, grabbing his fork and eating in tiny bites. "Can't let him roam during the night. Just in case."  
  
"I'll take care of it," Madara nods, pushing his plate away and standing again. The shield tickles, when Madara passes it, he grimaces, just a little but he ignores the sensation to grab one of the orbs from his pouch. Then he whistles, the sound echoing around the valley and it doesn't take long form Madara to hear the not so discreet galloping of the fox coming their way.  
  
Kurama emerges from the line of tree, glowing a deep blue still and the electricity surrounding him sparkling. Electric foxes are beautiful animals, really and ever more during night time. They wouldn't be used the way they are, if they were easier to tame but that's the main problem about the foxes, after all. They crave for food every moment of the day, unless they're properly fed and the orbs Tobirama creates are a good treat for them. But no one's willing to take risks and there are hunters specialized to take electric foxes down, when they find their way to cities or important worlds.  
  
Madara's glad they at least managed to save one of them. And he can't help smiling when Kurama yaps at him and catches midair the orbs Madara throws at him.  
  
Kurama's color changes again, as he feeds, deep blue turning even darker and Madara holds his hand out for the fox to come for pets.  
  
"You look quite happy now, don't you," he comments, the fur shivering with electricity around his fingers and Madara's hands follow the line of his neck. "Will you behave if we let you in ? No munching. Tobi was quite unhappy, when you ate the whole solar panel, the last time. Do you know how much he had to work to replace it ?"  
  
Kurama's only answer is to basically shove himself against his legs, half purring as he looks up with innocent eyes and Madara rolls his.  
  
"Behave, or you won't be allowed in."  
  
Tobirama deactivates the shield when Madara signs him to and Kurama walks by his side as he heads back to is chair. It's always a delicate moment, when they take him close with technology, they can never know if he'll behave or not but tonight, Kurama seems tired enough not to want to eat again. He merely settles down in the grass near them, his fluffy tail sparkling a little and he soon is snoring, obviously tired from his own little discoveries.  
  
He's got mud on his paws after all. And grass in his fur.  
  
"He loves you."  
  
Tobirama's voice is soft, when he talks, and there's fondness in his tone. There always is after all and Madara looks at his partner in the eyes.  
  
So many years they've been together but his heart beats hard the same way it always does, when he looks at Tobirama.  
  
"Let's get some rest."  
  
The bed is as comfortable as ever, when they settle on the mattress together, half naked and the blankets pushed away. Kurama didn't wake up when they moved but he'll probably come join them when he realizes so. For now, though, Madara has something else in mind as Tobirama kisses him hard. There are wandering hands and shared giggles as Madara's are pushed away for being a bit too go-ahead, he knows Tobirama's too tired to indulge in sex tonight but Tobirama's only pushing him away half-heartedly, smiling just the same and touching as well. It is but a teasing game, between the two of them. Foreplay.  
  
Tobirama seems a little more awake when he pulls back. Still pinning him on the bed, without much difficulties as he's basically leaning on him, using his weight to do so and Madara reaches up, to push strands away from his face.  
  
"I love you too."

* * *

Waking up to the song of the birds is a pleasure. It's been one for the last three weeks since they landed here and Madara doesn't feel like he can grow tired of it. For it is quite one amazing sound to wake up to.  
  
It'll never surpass Tobirama's voice whispering sweet words into his ear, though.  
  
Not this morning, though. For Madara wakes up alone. Even Kurama is gone and it's a wonder, seeing how he's fond of crashing in bed with them in the morning, making himself such a terrible annoyance sometimes. Especially when Madara manages to get Tobirama in the mood for a little morning fun. Tobirama never was one to seek physical encounters. They do have sex, sometimes even on a regular basis and frequently during the same day, if Tobirama is in the mood. The rest of the time, cuddling and kissing and touching is way more important than anything else.  
  
Not that Madara cares. He's known of Tobirama's preferences since before they started dating and he's happy with whatever Tobirama gives him.  
  
This morning, Madara would have enjoyed a continuation of what happened in the previous evening. Tobirama having him deep and slow, as the rain was falling and the noise of the drops on the roof drowning even their moans. Electricity in the air that had nothing to do with Kurama for once. Sly smile as he targeted his sweet spots, grabby hands on his body and whispers that would embarrass Madara if they hadn't been partners for so long.  
  
But Tobirama is gone and Madara can hear some noise coming from the main room, where he probably is. He can't smell food so he knows Tobirama isn't cooking. Soon, though, he hears some music and he knows his partner has been working. He's been quite focused on coming up with a personal shield. They exist already, of course they do but they're expensive. Usually used by politicians and other persons of importance. Not something they can buy.  
  
The main room is a mess, when Madara finally decides to leave bed. He's slept enough and Tobirama will not come back so there's no point staying there. Tobirama does glance at him and distractedly kiss back when Madara gives him a morning peck on the lips but he soon focuses on his things again and Madara knows best but to bother him. Instead, he heads for the kitchen to prepare himself a juice out of the local fruits they found and he sips it slowly, leaning against the counter, watching his partner.  
  
The planet is a little gold mine, they were quick to realize. Not literally, even if the full scan did detect gold in its soil. But when it comes to food, fruits and vegetables, it is luxurious. Trees arching under the weight of their fruits, bushes turned red and deep pink as they ripen. Vegetables flourishing in rich soil almost everywhere. They filled their conservation cabinets easily enough with all they found and they've been eating this and this only for some time now.  
  
It's quite easy to cook vegetables that look like archaic versions of the ones that can be found in Konoha. It makes Madara wonder if explorers didn't come here before and found them, brought them back to Konoha. It would make sense. But the Global System is positive : this planet was never explored before. Its coordinates are not in the system, nor are the solar system's.  
  
Madara eats a couple of berries as breakfast, silent as he watches Tobirama's work then he pushes himself away from the countertop.  
  
"Is Kurama out ?"  
  
"Yes," is Tobirama quick answer. He doesn't look up but Madara knows how his partner is, while working. It doesn't bother him much.  
  
"I'll be exploring quadrant five hundred and twenty seven today," Madara states. He picked the number randomly, hoping it will bring him some luck. He had none until now, as he followed the ship's numbering system, quadrant zero being the one their quarters stand in. And he thought, maybe if he goes far away, he'll find something?  
  
Tobirama vaguely nods at him and Madara huffes, amused with his focus, he joins the bedroom again to get dressed and ready for the expedition.  
  
Quadrant five hundred and twenty seven is some distance away from their quarters, meaning he can't go there by feet. And, apparently, there's an ocean between he and this place and so Madara is forced to call the ship, for it to drop he and Kurama there. Kurama will be his security guard, while he explores and he'll lead him to technologies if he finds some. Of course, the scanner didn't detect any but trust an electric fox to find the slightest power source.  
  
Kurama doesn't like the muzzle and he shows so as they fly over the ocean together, the ship on autopilot while Madara gathers his things. It doesn't take them long to reach the place and Madara is satisfied to find a place that doesn't look as green as the others he explored. But he soon focuses on the fox again, petting his head to help Kurama calm down and accept the muzzle, even if for a couple of minutes more.  
  
Madara's not sure Kurama would try eating the ship, they did feed him plenty in order to allow him inside the quarters but one can never know. And the ship's power source is quite more powerful than the quarters.  
  
The place they reached is .. different. It's not just the absence of green that makes it different but also how rough it all looks. Mountains of some sort, rocks and peaks bare of vegetation. A lake, at the feet of the mountains, its water clear enough to see the bottom of it and Madara breathes in deeply, he closes his eyes and hums slightly, as he leaves the ship.  
  
Kurama follows and he's quick to rubs his head against his leg, to remind him to rid him of the muzzle and Madara does so the moment he knows the ship is high enough.  
  
"You stay close," Madara tells the fox, petting his neck slowly. "We'll go .. this way."  
  
And they go.  
  
The landscape doesn't change much as they make their way from one side of the quadrant to the other. Madara feels even tiny, seeing how huge the mountains are and he can't quite take pictures without missing part of the peaks. They're just so big, so terribly huge and they'd probably need to use the ship's cameras to render proper images of that place. But it's a long process and they never used it before. Scanning the planet they land on is always enough to know what they need to know and it would take days for the ship to circle the planet and take high definition pictures that would give the place proper justice. Weeks, even, seeing the planet's size. They'd rather use the ship's computer for anything else, really.  
  
Hours pass and they keep walking. Madara takes notes of the things he sees, of the different plants and the different animals. They're as shy as the ones in the valley they live in, never dare to approach him at all and Madara is a bit disappointed but he can't exactly tame them, can he ? Also, Kurama's presence doesn't help. Sure, he's not a predator of theirs but he's big and quite noisy, most of the time.  
  
"Madara, you hear me ?"  
  
Tobirama's voice coming from the intercom they always use while they're exploring startles Madara so much that it makes Kurama jump by his side and yap unhappily. He glares, as Madara snorts and goes ahead, his fluffy tail slashing right and left in a haughty way.  
  
"Yes," Madara is quick to answer, and he finds himself a boulder to sit on. "What is it ?"  
  
"Merely wanted to make sure you're good," Tobirama states, trying to sound detached and failing. "How is it going ?"  
  
"I send you the data I gathered and some pictures," Madara says, taping on his screen as he does so. "Beautiful places to see but nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
Tobirama hums. "Will you come back soon ? The sun is supposed to set soon in your quadrant, it's already quite dark here."  
  
Madara doesn't answer. He knows he should go back, before it's too dark. Not that the ship will have any trouble but the computer did say that the temperatures in this area dropped quite low during nighttime and he's not sure he's equipped for this. He does have thermal overalls up in the ship but they're such a pain to put on.  
  
"Yes, I …"  
  
But Madara interrupts himself. Because something caught his eyes and he's not quite sure what it is. It's big and made of stone apparently but .. it doesn't look natural. It's too far away for him to see it properly though and he squints, hoping it'll allow him to see better but it's no help.  
  
"Madara ?"  
  
"Yes. I'm here," Madara breathes out. "Look, Tobi, I've noticed something. I'll just check what it is and I'm coming back, okay ?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
The ship descends on him the moment Madara calls for it, but Kurama still is pouting and takes time to come back when Madara whistles. And he gets properly angry when Madara grabs the muzzle, it is followed with one long struggle to put it on and Kurama isn't quite cooperating but Madara eventually manages and he sits at the ship's controls, he leads it toward what he saw just before.  
  
It look like .. a pillar. A broken pillar made of cut stone and Madara almost can't believe his eyes. For this .. is obviously not natural. Not with how the stones are perfectly the same size, how they were cut and there's cement between each one of them and Madara can't breathe anymore. Because this is the first proper sign of civilization they found on the planet. It's archaic, yes and half destroyed and it just stands there in the middle of the mountains but ! It exists! Someone built this and Madara quickly takes pictures of it, from all and every angles, he uses the ship's scanners to measure it, to make a 3D hologram of it.  
  
It's blowing his mind, really. Three weeks they've been here and they never found anything that might hint that this planet ever was inhabited but this is the proof of it. Oh, it's barely anything, only a pillar but it is so promising and Madara's excited at the mere idea of finding more and more.  
  
The night is quick to set around him though and Madara has to go home now. He knows Tobirama will worry if he doesn't and this will be here for him to study again tomorrow anyways. It's not going anywhere. Still, Madara can't help the big smile on his lips as he travels back to their quarters and he doesn't linger when they land. He merely takes the muzzle off Kurama, orders the ship up on orbit and he trots to the main room, grabbing the closest computer to show Tobirama the pictures and the hologram.  
  
"Tobi! You have to see this !"  
  
Tobirama is equally surprised and fascinated. The moment he sees the pictures and the hologram the ship rendered, he falls into some sort of a transe, looking closely at the details, mumbling his incoherent thoughts as he does. He is as excited as Madara is, there's no doubt about it even if he doesn't show it the same way and Madara slides against his side in the arm chair, tucking himself there while Tobirama pivotates the hologram in front of them.  
  
"This .. this is archaic but .. Did you have the time to compare it with the database ?"  
  
"No," Madara admits and he bites his lip when Tobirama gives him a long suffering look. "I wanted to show it to you first."  
  
Tobirama sets the parameters for the database, the computer begins its search and Madara is pleased when an arm snakes its way around his waist and Tobirama's nose nuzzles his hair.  
  
"We have to go back there tomorrow," he says and Madara nods. "If we can't find anything else there, we'll have the ship portray the surface."  
  
Madara nods again. But he can feel the tone of incertitude in Tobirama's voice and he wants to reach out but he knows better. For if they do this, and find proper traces of civilization, one pillar barely counts for now, they'll have to warn Konoha. And Konoha will be sending teams of archeologists, experts and other despicable persons. The kind of which usually look down at them for being nomads, in the vast, infinite space, because they dedicated their life to explore it. And sure, Madara is recognized as a wildlife expert and Tobirama's reputation follows him wherever he goes, his abilities as an engineer are renowned. But the life they chose doesn't fit the stupid expectations these people have.  
  
They shouldn't care about them. Really, Madara knows these people are but strangers and they're entitled to their own opinions. But as distant and closed off Tobirama might seem, sometimes, he can also reveal himself to be sensitive. And Madara's vow is to protect him. One he has decided on long ago.  
  
They had their peace for the last three weeks, and the months they spent on the ship. And they don't want it to end.  
  
It's too early now to overthink it, though. Madara soon forces himself out of his thoughts, he looks up at his partner and slides his fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp for distraction.  
  
"What about the shield ?" He asks as Madara leans against his touch. "Did you manage to get it to work ?"  
  
Tobirama's mood lightens after that. He's quick to hide everything away again, showing off the progresses he made and he's so close, he keeps saying. Sure, companies have been selling these for years now but Tobirama's approach on things is always so different. Mostly because he doesn't care if it'll sell well. His only goal is to make it work and work around the problems he might encounter.  
  
It makes Madara happy to see his partner look so relaxed now. Forgotten are the earlier thoughts, he's focused on what he does and, as he needs more time to keep the shield's energy levels low enough so the core doesn't overheat, he's worked on a new room for their pop-up quarters. Well, the enhancement of one, really, as the quarters do have their own cleaning area but Tobirama's only happy when there's a bathtub for him to soak in. And so he's trying to include one in the already tiny bathroom, to be filled with the water they're pumping from the nearby river, and heat up by the solar panels.  
  
Madara never is one for baths. But he can indulge in one from times to times if it makes Tobirama happy.  
  
The evening is uneventful, though. They eat, they spend time together, Madara examining the pictures he took. He's not an archeologist, he doesn't quite know enough about civilizations and this planet isn't even referenced in the Global System. But he's fascinated by this pillar. And he can't help but think it doesn't go well with the tech they found up in orbit. It's too primitive to have been made by the same people.  
  
Then again, one can never know.  
  
They leave for the quadrant early, the next morning. They don't take Kurama with them, leaving him alone instead because they both know he'll get quite unhappy if they force him into the muzzle once more but they do not go unprepared, they have their defense device ready at their belt to be used if needed.  
  
The pillar seems to be waiting for them, when they reach it and with so much light, it looks even bigger than yesterday. Tall and wide and they circle it several times with the ship, to try and see if there are hints of what it might be, what used to be its purpose but, as there's none, they land nearby and approach it by foot.  
  
"This is amazing."  
  
Madara's whisper makes Tobirama grunt in answer. Madara isn't sure his partner is agreeing with him, or merely acknowledging his thoughts but he knows better but to push it. He doesn't want them to fight.  
  
"Do you have any idea what it might be ?"  
  
The stone doesn't feel rough under his palm when Madara touches it. It's been smoothened by the rain and the wind and its shape feels less rectangular from up close but it's still quite something, he thinks. And bigger than he thought. Sure, he had its measurements yesterday but it didn't give the pillar true justice of its size. It never does anyways.  
  
"I don't know," Madara breathes out and he pinches his lips. "A tower ? Maybe there was more to it but it crumbled for some reason ?"  
  
Tobirama lazily shrugs a shoulder, he continues to look at the stone. He's probably looking for any technology linked to it, as it'd allow him to understand it more, it's his thing after all but they both already know that there's none. The scan didn't detect any before they landed, nor during the low orbit scan they asked the ship to do. There is a small probability that there was nothing significant enough for the probes to go off but it never happened before. And these probes are quite sensitive after all, Tobirama chose them and enhanced them himself.  
  
There's nothing much they can do with one pillar, though. It is but stone mounted one over the other and cemented together. There are no inscriptions, no hint of its possible origin and the excitement from earlier leaves place to disappointment. Which is probably written all over his face, Madara thinks because Tobirama reaches for his hand after a couple of second, squeezes his fingers in reassurance.  
  
"Let's search the area, see if we stumble on anything interesting."  
  
Madara looks up at the pillar one last time before they walk away from it, to explore the valley it's located in instead. Which quickly becomes interesting as Madara finds species of flowers he hasn't seen around their quarters or in the quadrant he explored the previous day. Small, tiny little things growing in patches in the grass. And this place isn't as rocky as yesterday's, so it explains why the flora seems a little more abundant here. Also, they're not as high up in the mountains. It's not as fresh.  
  
Tobirama looks around with him for a time, before he declares he'd like to take some pictures of the place from the air, as he finds the valley quite beautiful and takes up with the ship.  
  
It is beautiful indeed, Madara thinks as he takes up the view. With the mountains in the background and the lake near the pillar and even the pillar itself. Then, the line of trees, high and thick, following the lake's further beach. The kind of view people would pay to see but this isn't his to decide. Still, his report will be outed for the public, when Konoha would have gone over it and sent its own experts and decided how to classify the planet. And if people are interested enough, private corporations will fight for the rights to build resorts here. Which is a shame, as some of these corporations aren't quite respectful of the nature but it is how it works.  
  
Madara chose to falsify his reports before, to protect some of the worlds he and Tobirama discovered and explored. He'll do it again if he has to.  
  
The pillar, though, might keep tourists away for a time, if it's worth sending the archeologists. Because even with how much Madara doesn't like them, they take their time when they work, years, sometimes and it'd keep the corporations away from this place for as long as they work.  
  
Madara takes his time to scan the flowers he find, as well as different trees than he's seen before and berries that come out being edible. He picks some of them up, for later, wondering if they're as good as they look and walks into the forest, out of Tobirama's view. It's fine, though. He's got his defense device with him and Tobirama will intervene if he hears anything suspicious.  
  
The singing of the birds is like a lullaby as he walks through the vegetation, groaning in annoyance each his trousers get caught in thorns. He does have a suit, up in the ship that shouldn't get caught like this but he doesn't want to bother Tobirama and ask him to land again just so he can change. He should have thought about it earlier.  
  
It doesn't last, though. For he soon hears the com device at his ear chirp a little and Tobirama's voice comes to him.  
  
"Mada," he whispers and his tone sounds strange. "You've got to see this."  
  
Madara is quick to make his way back to the lake's borders, where Tobirama lands and he frowns at his partner, silently asking him what's up but Tobirama merely waves at him to be quick.  
  
They take off, a little abruptly, Madara huffes because Tobirama always chides him for his lack of smoothness when he pilots but he doesn't say anything, he merely sits in the empty seat in the cockpit and waits.  
  
That's until he sees what Tobirama wanted to show him. They're up in the air, a little distance away from the pillar and Madara stands, to lean over the commands, closer to the glass to see better. But he knows his eyes aren't playing tricks on him. For right there, he can see other pillars. Well, what used to be pillars, some time ago but these crumbled for reasons they have yet to find. They can easily recognize the cut stones lying among the rocks and the vegetation and many of them broke, probably when they fell but their shape is easy to make out. There are several of them, at least three, Madara decides as he continues to watch them carefully and what seemed to be a fourth in the lake itself.  
  
"I think it was a bridge," Tobirama says and Madara looks at him. "Some sort of road leading up in the mountains, or from one valley to the next."  
  
Madara's isn't sure but then again, he doesn't have a better idea himself. It could have been a bridge, for all he knows. This isn't part of his field of expertise.  
  
"You know what it means though, don't you ?"  
  
Madara nods. "We have to make sure before we send a report. Even if the civilizations are gone. We'll have the ship take high-def pictures of the surface, see if we can find other ruins and visit them if it's safe enough."  
  
Tobirama doesn't hesitate when he agrees with him. It'll keep the whole mess of paperwork and annoying people away from them for a time at least. He can't quite be unhappy with it.  
  
They take several pictures of the site, noting the coordinates on the files as it'll have an important place in their report. Konoha is quite picky when they send reports, everything has to be noted and dated with a lot of precision and Madara wished they could do without. Tobirama is better than him with it, he has a very practical mind, so the task falls onto him. Madara, by his side, can't stop looking at the fallen pillars. He couldn't have seen them yesterday, it had been too dark already. But the site is quite big. And he was lucky he stumbled on this with picking a random quadrant to explore.  
  
They soon go back to their quarters though. They did explore around the pillars' area, to try and find other ruins, any sign of civilization but none of the surrounding quadrants proved themselves interesting in that matter. There, only the fauna and the flora reigned and Madara did have his partner land several time to scan some species himself, he collected some samples as well.  
  
He offered Tobirama a bouquet of wildflowers, received with a side glance and a huff.  
  
Madara knows better, though. Tobirama put the flowers in a vase when they arrived to the quarters and sent the ship up for a full rendering of the planet's surface in high-definition pictures. And he practically buried his whole face into the flowers to take in their scent when he thought Madara wasn't watching.

* * *

Madara is bored. Again. Without the ship to carry him around, there isn't far he can go to explore and he already did explore the nearby quadrants. Which means he's seen it all. His only source of proper entertainment comes from the cameras he's placed here and there, those with motion activation and he mostly sees Kurama having fun around the forest and chasing terrified little mammals for fun, since he wouldn't hurt them ever.  
  
And he's so bored that he reviews the same things again and again, the same pictures, the same data his personal scan compiled for him and he almost knows them by heart now. Which is tiring and he's starting to feel like a caged lion.  
  
Madara's been aware that he isn't meant to live a sedentary life for as long as he can recall. It might come from his mother, she was an explorer as well, working for Konoha until her program was discontinued. She had her sons, then, settling down with Tajima and living her life to the fullest. Madara can't understand how she does it. And he asked her, several times, her answer is always the same : "The things one does for Love .."  
  
And so, ever since he graduated, Madara's been travelling. The congregation's planets, first, to widen his knowledge, then important places where he'd be able to earn his life. He took some private missions, had people pay him to visit this or that planet for reasons he didn't care for. But he's only been truly happy since he started doing this freelance, and with Tobirama. They don't have a boss, after all, they go wherever they want and their only obligation is to report to Konoha if they find anything of importance. Which he's fine with. Mostly. Madara keeps telling himself that he's not doing it for the government only, but also for the Human race's knowledge. So it can continue to thrive and develop and expand.  
  
But then, he looks at Tobirama. Even now, as he's sitting in his favorite chair, his legs tucked underneath himself with his computer in hands, pretending to work, he can't stop observing his partner and his heart is sinking more and more. It's the first time they stay on the same planet for so long, they've been there for eight months now as it's taking a lot of time for the ship to take the high-def pictures, and the planet is a big one. The first time they inhabit these quarters for so long and he sees truths he wished he had never seen.  
  
Tobirama is happy. Oh, Madara has no doubt about Tobirama's willingness to follow him to the end of the universe, which technically doesn't even exist. He's aware that Tobirama never ever doubted his vows, that he never regretted his choices of life and he was well aware of the kind of life he'd have with him, that he too would become a nomad, never settling down for long unless they don't have a choice like here, on this planet. But it doesn't mean it was the kind of life best suited for him.  
  
It's hard for Madara to realize it. To see how Tobirama smiles more since they've settled here. How he's all but excited to work on his projects, how he takes more time to be with him as well. He's a bit more touchy, a bit closer. More open than what Madara is used of and it's unsettling. But Madara knows it's something he never considered before. How Tobirama would prefer living a sedentary life. How he misses his brothers, his place, his lab. He doesn't like travelling. He hates it, as Madara often jokes about. It's been the subject of many of their jokes, for many years but Tobirama never said it seriously.  
  
But, maybe, he's not conscious of it himself either, Madara thinks. Maybe Tobirama doesn't realize it and continues to follow him and will continue until they're too old for it. Maybe he'll continue looking closed off and gloomy for years. But it's not what Madara wants. Then again, he can't quite give up on his own passion for his partner's sake. Can he ?  
  
"Mada, can you help me ?"  
  
Madara snaps out of his thoughts, when Tobirama speaks. He blinks several times, he clears his throat, looking away as if been caught doing something bad and he nods because he always does.  
  
"I need you to hold this while I weld it."  
  
Tobirama's been working right on the floor since morning. There's a table nearby, one sturdy enough to welcome his work but he often says he's more comfortable like that and will use the table as a workbench only if he really has to. His back is half turned to him, allowing Madara to see his profile and Madara can't quite look away for a second. For Tobirama is gorgeous, sitting there, his hair pulled back in a tiny tail as he hasn't taken the time to cut it in a while. It suits him. It really does.  
  
"Madara ?"  
  
Tobirama looks at him and Madara forces himself to move, his partner will ask what's up with him if he keeps acting weirdly. And Madara isn't sure he's ready to talk about this with him. He was not ready to realize all this, it's big after all and it will keep him awake for many nights. It'll need him time to get his head around it and even if he talked about it, he can't tell if Tobirama would be willing to address the subject either.  
  
Tobirama shows him how to hold a couple of long rods, then he welds them to his current project. Which Madara has no idea about, he doesn't know what Tobirama has been building lately. It's often the case and Tobirama doesn't like being asked about his projects before he's sure they'll work anyways.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Madara doesn't move away, though. He looks at his partner's beautiful face again and he can't quite stop himself as he wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. Tobirama tenses, first but it's probably because he's still holding the welding machine and it's on. But as soon as it's off and his hands are free again, he kisses back, slow and deep, moaning against his lips a little and hands moving to his thighs, squeezing a little.  
  
It doesn't take long for Madara to shift, from his sitting position next his partner to straddle his thighs, sneaky hands going for his butt and slowly moving under his clothes. He knows Tobirama's hands are dirty, they always are when he works but he can't care less. He's not sure he wants sex at the moment though and he's very aware that Tobirama won't go further than touching and kissing him, Madara has developed a sixth sense and he always knows when Tobirama will want sex. Not when his head is in his work, though. Never when he's so focused on a project.  
  
Tobirama eventually pulls back, pushing their forehead together as he does so, his beautiful eyes scanning his face for a second and he smiles, even if half-heartedly only.  
  
"You've looked gloomy all afternoon," Tobirama says and his tone is heartbreaking. He's worried. More than he shows. "Getting restless again ?"  
  
Madara doesn't quite know what to answer first. He could talk of his earlier thoughts, the words are on the tip of his tongue and his heart is pounding with apprehension but he doesn't. It's not the right moment, he knows. He'll keep them for later.  
  
Instead, he pushes his head against Tobirama's shoulder, his face hidden in the crook of his neck and Tobirama's arms tighten about him, he kisses his hair.  
  
"I checked, this morning," Tobirama whispers. "The ship should be finished soon. We'll have tons of pictures to examine. And if we find anything at all, we'll go see what it is."  
  
Madara nods. He doesn't move. He remains right where he is, comfortable against his partner, against the man he loves and Tobirama doesn't seem to care being interrupted this way, it seems. He starts to caress his back, in a slow motion, his hand rippling his clothes without much of an afterthought, sliding his fingers through his hair whenever he can. They don't need words, at the moment. Only this.  
  
And it's all they really do for the rest of the day. They eventually move from the floor because it's not too comfortable, they end up on the couch, Madara snuggled in his partner's arms and they enjoy themselves in silence, kissing, sometimes, hands gentle on the other's body, relaxed and together.  
  
Madara adores this moment. And he's aware that Tobirama knows his thoughts are plagued with something important, he can't quite conceal it properly. But today isn't the right time to talk about it. Some other day, he thinks. Some other day.

* * *

The ship requires a couple of days more to complete its task but when the pictures are downloaded into the database it shares with their computers, Madara realizes how huge it is. It's not a function they use often, it's probably the first time they have a complete image of a planet's surface. They could make it a three dimensional hologram, it probably would help with their task but they don't. Even with the ship's computer, it would take days and Madara's too eager now.  
  
They start with their colossal task quickly enough. Choosing random quadrants to look at them. See if they can find anything of interest on it, then flagging them as such. It's a laborious thing, especially with how many of them there are, it's like searching a needle in a haystack but Madara can't help feeling lucky they already found the pillars. And if all there is are ruins that look like these, it'd be useless to fly around the planet to try and spot them from the air. They would miss them, for sure.  
  
It takes them days, though. They do find some roads but they don't seem to lead anywhere as the vegetation took over and they all but disappear after a certain distance. It's frustrating and quite tiring. Madara almost wants to stop, sometimes, declare the planet non-interesting in his report and leave. It'd be quicker and the need to travel is coming back full force, he's starting to feel too cramped in the quarters, to feel uncomfortable but he keeps it for himself. For his thoughts are still completely preoccupied with Tobirama's wellbeing. How much he smiles. How he takes more time for him.  
  
How happy he looks.  
  
And he doubts. He can't help wondering if he's best suited to make him happy. If the life he has to offer really is good enough for him. Oh, he loves Tobirama, with all he has. But gods forbid he ever made him unhappy. He'd rather suffer than force Tobirama into a life he isn't happy with and it breaks his heart it took him so long to realize how Tobirama would be more comfortable if they didn't travel that much.  
  
But Tobirama notices. Every time he's in such a mood, he gets closer, kisses his shoulder or his cheek or any place close enough. He doesn't say a word, he doesn't have to. He merely sits close with him, sometimes touches his back or his thigh. And it's enough. Madara convinces himself it's enough, because he doesn't want to think that it isn't. That he should ask for more.  
  
The sun is setting when he pushes his computer away. He's sat there all day, looking at pictures but everything looks so green from up there, and the roads never lead anywhere anyways. If this planet ever was inhabited, it was a long time ago obviously, and it's not anymore. Nature took over, and Madara's not sure they'll ever find a proper hint of who these people were. What they did, why they left.  
  
He kisses Tobirama's head as he walks out and sits in one of the chairs there instead. The fresh air is welcomed, it clears his head and makes him feel a little better, even if he knows it probably won't last. It's fine, though. It really is.  
  
Maybe they shouldn't have landed. It probably was a mistake. But he couldn't have stayed locked up in the ship for much longer either. It is all a delicate balance after all and lately, that balance is shifting in a way he's not comfortable with.  
  
Tobirama joins him around two hours later. It's properly nighttime now, the moon is high up in the sky, the stars shining around it and Madara is watching them, lost in thoughts, Kurama snuggled at his feet. It's not too warm, but he only realizes so when Tobirama wraps a blanket around his shoulders. When his fingers run along the back of his neck in a gentle caress against his cold skin and it makes him shiver. Suddenly, he feels too cold and he holds the blanket close, shifting as Tobirama takes place by his side.  
  
"I might have found something," Tobirama says after a moment, his tone rough and strange to Madara's ears but Madara doesn't understand why. He's never heard Tobirama talk in such a tone before. "We'll go tomorrow."  
  
Madara shrugs, he's too busy trying to understand why Tobirama sounds so weird to him and he glances at him for hints but finds none. Tobirama looks his usual. Beautiful to every extent and absolutely perfect.  
  
"Madara …," Tobirama then trails and Madara knows what's coming. He does. And he can't avoid it. "You've been … different lately. You always seem lost in thoughts and you barely eat and barely talk. You don't even seem the least interested in what we do. I .. What can I do to help ?"  
  
There's nothing much to do, Madara thinks but he can't tell Tobirama this. He's slowly realizing that despite how much they love each other, what they need might be just as different and it's breaking his heart and he doesn't want to break Tobirama's. And he doesn't understand why it took him so long to realize and he can't shake the idea that Tobirama has been unhappy for that long around him. Well, maybe not unhappy, but not entirely so either. How selfish has he been, for all this time. Selfish and blind.  
  
"I'm … tired," Madara says and it's not a lie, he is indeed exhausted. He can barely sleep either after all.  
  
"Madara, please, look at me, tell me what's wrong."  
  
Madara does. He looks up, his heart heavy in his chest and he places a hand on Tobirama's cheek. He can't stop loving his man, he never will, and he's known so for what feels like forever.  
  
"I .. need time," Madara eventually admits. "To think about things."  
  
Tobirama frowns. Which is not a good thing but Madara interrupts him before he has the time to come to the wrong conclusion.  
  
"No, Tobi," he breathes out. "Whatever you have in mind, it is not it. This is about me. Only me."  
  
Which it is not but he doesn't want to hurt his partner. Not like that.  
  
"Can you trust me with this ?"  
  
Tobirama's answer is immediate, "Yes," he breathes out and it makes Madara smile. Properly smile, and the weight down his guts lighten and he pushes his lips against Tobirama's, closing his eyes like the lovesick idiot he is.  
  
"Let's get to bed," Tobirama then whispers, and his tone isn't weird anymore, it's soft and caring. "We're off for some long day tomorrow. We better get some rest."  
  
And they do and Madara sleeps the best he's had in a long time.

* * *

They take off early the next morning, after a good night of sleep. Tobirama has not allowed Madara to look at the pictures he reviewed, he didn't give him any hint of what they might stumble on and it's intriguing on its own and Madara can't stop thinking Tobirama did it on purpose. To tease him with his discovery but say nothing more to cheer him up a little, to change his mood.  
  
And it works. It works so easily that Madara keeps shifting in his seat, unable go contain his nerves anymore. He's so eager to find out what Tobirama found and it must be big, for Tobirama to be smiling the way he is, as he's piloting the ship over the ocean. Big and important. And the fact they didn't take Kurama ? Maybe .. maybe Kurama would have been tempted to munch on things, upon their arrival ? Or maybe the place is too delicate for an electric fox. Either way, it's the two of them only and it feels like a date. It makes Madara keep smiling.  
  
The ocean eventually comes to its end and they fly over part of the continent again until they reached the landing site Tobirama selected yesterday evening, when he noticed the place. He leaves the ship to land in its own, quick to grab his hand to lead him to the sas and Madara adjusts the scan at his belt, he clears his throat. Because Tobirama made sure they wouldn't see a thing before they landed, to keep it a surprise.  
  
The bay's door opens slowly, the fresh air immediately blowing in and Madara's eyes widen more than they ever did before.  
  
For this isn't just some ruin, they landed close to. It's not a broken pillar of cut stone or abandoned road that leads nowhere. This is a city. A big, immense city, going on and on for how far they can see and how did the ship's scanners miss it ? Are they faulty ? Are they improperly set ? Will Tobirama have to caliber them again? Madara glances at his partner, who shrugs.  
  
"It is pretty dead," he states the obvious in a low tone. "Absolutely no source of power, and if the tech is the same kind there is up in orbit, it's no wonder it didn't trigger the probes, it's so old."  
  
Madara nods, it did happen before. And the satellites up in orbit did look like what first year engineers train on, the absolutely basic stuff. Even he could do something with it. Probably.  
  
But the city they're facing ? Madara's breathing hitches in his throat. The pillars had been .. simple, primitive. This ? This is quite something and he doesn't wait long to grab his partner's hand and lead him to the nearby road that seems to lead up into the city.  
  
It's been abandoned a long time ago. It's quite obvious, with the way nature has reclaimed the place, trees growing wild among the buildings, roads cracked with bushes and flowers, bridges crumbling and Madara's pretty sure this river isn't supposed to run right through this building either. But it is a beautiful sight on its own. It shows how powerful nature is and, again, comforts Madara in the choices he made in his life. How he decided to study this, rather than any other field, how he dedicated his life to wildlife, to flora and fauna and travelled from a galaxy to the next in order to help listing everything that might ever exist. Of course, Madara knows he'll never see it all. But he's fine with this idea so long he sees part of it at least. He's fascinated and, right now, he feels tiny and fragile as they walk along the huge centuries old trees shading the streets better than any of the crumbling buildings around them.  
  
It's probably the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, Madara decides after a moment. Oh, he has seen amazing places, including the Cascades of Silver on Zhul. And so many others, but it's the first time he sees something like this. Civilization overrun by Nature.  
  
And it makes him wonder what happened to the people who lived here. Where did they go ? Why did they leave ? Did they leave, to begin with ? Madara was just a kid when it happened but he remembers so vividly the Neutron Explosion on Astibile that wiped out the entire planet from .. basically everything there. Billions of dead, including the planet itself who was classified a restricted zone as soon as scientists made their report. It's possible something alike happened here. With only its inhabitants being killed.  
  
It does sound weird but it's either this, or they simply left, all of them.  
  
Tobirama, by his side, looks as astonished as he is. None of them really thought they'd stumble on anything like this after all. On a proper city, even if abandoned. They've been here for months after all and they didn't have the faintest idea that there was such a city on the planet. And there might be more, bigger ones maybe and it's exciting and they can't wait. It's far away from their landing site, which probably means that this site wasn't touched by the civilization. Then again, people able to build such towers probably should have developed everywhere on their planet, no? Konoha, because it's protected by the Congregation's decrees, has been preserved as well as the other planets in its system but Madara has seen other worlds, where the complete surface of the planets were covered with towers and factories and homes. But one small city that looks so far from anything else ? It's weird.  
  
Madara shrugs it off, though, following his partner along the streets as Tobirama is scanning the things around them himself. There's nothing out of the ordinary, the same elements they found around their quarters but they never know what they can find after all. They hadn't imagined they'd find such a city to begin with.  
  
They spend the whole day there, exploring. But they don't find anything relevant enough about the civilization that used to live there. A ghost city, really with no trace of who even lived here before.  
  
"Let's go back to the ship," Tobirama says as the sun starts to set and the light decreases around them. "We'll continue tomorrow."  
  
And they do. They come back the next day, and the one that follows. There's just so much to see, so many places to search and Madara wished they had some help, for once. He wished his brothers were around, as well as Tobirama's. But they're not and Madara misses this lot and he knows Tobirama does to but they're so far away from home at the moment and they can't even send them a message. They're too far away, Konoha's transmitters can't reach them here and by the time they're close enough, it's be faster to just go home anyways.  
  
It's just the two of them, then and Madara feels good. Better than before, as he sees Tobirama enjoying himself in what they do. It's something, at least, he keeps telling himself. Tobirama does enjoy this, he's not forcing himself to explore this ghost city just to please him. And he smiles, even, as they sometimes glance at each other and he holds his hand and kisses his knuckles. And he thinks that, maybe, he did react a bit too strongly before. He can't shake these thoughts away, he can't but he can minimize them, even if a little. And it's good enough for now.  
  
The city's park, or what appears to be what was a park, is a good spot for them to stay. It's situated around the center of the city, near the river crossing it and the ship acts as their home as they stay for a couple of days. Living in the ship after all that time enjoying the comfort of their pop-up quarters is tiring and uncomfortable, Madara can't argue with it. But Tobirama probably didn't think they'd spend so much time around this place to begin with, or he'd have folded the quarters to set them up here instead. It's fine, though. They live on this ship for longer periods of time after all.  
  
Madara would do without the travel food, if he has to be honest though.  
  
But tonight is not a night he'll dwell on things. They've decided to rest, to go back to the ship early, to enjoy the warm, cloudless night and just be together. Working freelance means they do whatever they want after all, doesn't it ?  
  
"We'll change the mattress when we're back on Konoha," Tobirama whispers and all Madara can answer with is a deep moan. For his partner is massaging his back, using their usual flowery oil and Madara is basking in the attention. And he's so relaxed, Tobirama sitting close, the two of them half naked after a day out. It's such a simple moment, it's so soft and Madara realizes it's probably the best time for him to talk about all these things he's thought about. It might ruin the mood but. But what other time ?  
  
And so, he opens his eyes and he looks back at Tobirama and he hesitates. Because Tobirama is relaxed indeed and Madara doesn't want to break this. He doesn't want them to argue either.  
  
Tobirama doesn't seem to notice his mood, though, as he smiles and leans down for a kiss.  
  
"Make some room for me ?"  
  
Madara does, wrapping both arms around his partner and tucking him under his chin as he does so, he closes his eyes again, breathing out through the nose and he smiles. For this is perfect and he never wants to move again.  
  
Morning comes too quickly. Madara doesn't want to leave the bed, he doesn't want to leave Tobirama's arms but he'll have to. For they've planned to visit some buildings thoroughly to try and find … anything, really. Anything that might help them understand what happened on the planet, where the people are and it might turn out disappointing but they've both grown curious about it. It feels so strange that such a city would be abandoned without a good reason and Madara knows they won't leave before they understand.  
  
Tobirama doesn't seem to want to move either. Soft lips pushing kisses against his neck, trailing along his collar bones, hands caressing his back and making him shiver so hard. How can he ever force himself to get up when Tobirama is so tempting, when he truly doesn't want to ? They could take the whole day off if they wanted, to spend time together. They have no boss, no one to order them around and they do what they want. They're free.  
  
And Madara's will wavers again when Tobirama pushes him on his back, comfortably settling between his thighs, kissing him hard. He knows they have a lot to do still, so much to explore, so much to see and it's just the two of them and their ship. All the other explorers Madara knows use automated drones to collect samples and explore but it feels lazy to him and these drones usually damage the places they visit. Sure, it'd be easier and quicker if they used some but. It's not the way they do it. Months they've landed on this planet already and sure, they did find a couple of possibly interesting things but there's still so much for them to see. And Tobirama knows and yet here he is, showing him that he's in the mood for some more time in bed and some fun indeed and Madara can't resist.  
  
He never can when Tobirama shows himself to be so go-ahead.  
  
It is around noon when Madara feels like they really should leave the bed now. He's enjoyed himself completely, and so did Tobirama but they both share the same sense of duty and it shows, as they look into each other's eyes, matching, knowing smiles on the lips.  
  
"Is it any worth it to try and do something at all today?"  
  
Madara snorts at the question, snuggling close, he sighs.  
  
"Maybe I could explore a little more while you pilot back to the quarters, to get Kurama ? He must be bored without us."  
  
"He's probably not, he's an electric fox," Tobirama reminds him but then he hums. "Let's do that. And I'll set up the quarters here instead. We'll be more comfortable."  
  
Getting ready is slow and tedious, Madara is sore and he's still not sure he wants to move anyways but Tobirama is right about this after all, they'd be so much more comfortable in their quarters rather than the ship and they'll have everything they might need as well, seeing how there's a river close enough. Their cabinets are full of local food too.  
  
Madara watches as Tobirama takes off with the ship, the thrusters forming a cloud of dust around him and he shields his eyes and closes them eventually, but the ship soon is out of sight and Madara looks around, trying to decide which way to go. It's not easy, as the city is big and they barely explored a tiny part of it but he eventually decides to follow the nearby path created by some mammals in the grass, he slips his hands into his pockets and forces himself to relax a little.  
  
The towers go high up in the sky along the street he follows. Street is probably not the right way to describe this place, seeing as there's nothing left of it, it's only defined with the crumbling buildings along it and what appear to be crossroads and Madara takes his time watching around, scanning the buildings. All the scan reports are the same, though, the buildings' structures are unstable, due to the trees and bushes and all the flora, really, that grew out everywhere and it'd be too dangerous for him to explore them. Especially as he's on his own, Tobirama away with the ship and unable to help in case of emergency.  
  
He's not sure Tobirama would ever forgive him.  
  
"Madara, you hear me ?"  
  
Tobirama's voice startles him, as Madara was looking through a window, careful not to touch anything and he steps back quickly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Guess what Kurama did."  
  
Madara can't help snorting. They fed the fox plenty before they took off and left many treats for him too. And Tobirama did activate the barrier that would have kept him away from the quarters too. But Kurama is smart. Especially when he's hungry.  
  
"Did he eat the solar panel ?"  
  
"Not this time," Tobirama sighs at his ear. "He tried to eat our bedroom."  
  
"Didn't you activate the force field ?"  
  
Tobirama huffes. "He ate the generator. I don't know how he did, as it was inside the field but I can't find it anywhere. Kurama, I said no! And don't try taking the muzzle off, you absolute hog."  
  
Madara can't help laughing, shaking his head as he does and already aware that they'll have to replace it quickly. And make sure Kurama is fed enough for now on as they don't have a shield to protect their things anymore. But they'll leave the muzzle on if necessary. Kurama might not like it but they can't allow him to eat their things like that.  
  
"I'm folding the quarters now, I should be back soon. Be careful."  
  
Madara smiles. "As always."  
  
And he is careful. He doesn't enter any building because he can't find one stable enough, even if he's tempted several times as he sees what looked like terribly old places of living by the broken windows but it's probably not worth the risk, he keeps telling himself. Not even close.  
  
The sun sets quickly, when Madara decides to go back. And the shadows around him grow, giving the city the look of a ghost, and it feels so empty, dead even as now the birds are asleep and he can't hear anything much anymore. No insect, no animal, not even the wind in the trees. It's so quiet and Madara wonders if it was quiet like this, before, when it was inhabited. Probably not, he thinks. Cities are never quiet.  
  
Kurama is hysterical when Madara reaches the quarters. He hates the muzzle after all, and they made sure it wouldn't hurt him even if he fought it, and they made sure it was the right size and the right shape but he hates it and he's fighting it and he's by his side the moment he spots him, purring hard, begging in his own way to get rid of it. But Madara merely pets him, his skin tickling under the static electricity traveling the fox's fur.  
  
"Tobi told me you ate the generator and tried to eat our bedroom," Madara sighs, glancing at the fox's pleading eyes. "I'm not happy with you."  
  
Kurama whines but he remains close. He'd prefer to avoid Tobirama's moods for now, Madara is aware of it. He too would but he can't exactly stay away from Tobirama, as Tobirama is assessing the damage on the bedroom. And, indeed, they can easily recognize the fox's teeth on the metal, and the bedroom now is lacking part of a wall.  
  
"Is it bad ?"  
  
Tobirama groans, he shoots the fox a dark glare. "Well, if someone hadn't tried eating it …"  
  
"We were gone for a while," Madara tries to sooth his partner's mood, touching his shoulder. "He gets agitated when we're away."  
  
"There still were treats around the quarters," Tobirama rolls his eyes. "But apparently, it wasn't enough for him."  
  
Madara looks down at the fox, accusing. Kurama cowers away, guilt in the eyes and he rolls himself in a ball a couple of meters away from them.  
  
Madara sighs, kneeling next his partner, his hand between his shoulder blades.  
  
"Come on, Tobi, it's barely anything. It's not worse than the solar panel."  
  
Which is the truth, and Tobirama relaxes, after a moment and a deep breath, he closes his eyes, nodding. Kurama spends the entire night in their bed, purring and keeping them warm as there literally is a hole in one of the bedroom's walls now.

* * *

They discover everything they wanted to know about the planet a couple of days later. Thanks to Kurama.  
  
Guilt had been pushing him to act since Tobirama went back for him and brought him here, after he munched on the bedroom. Electric foxes are smart creatures after all and Kurama was well aware they wouldn't abandon him. And they're supposed to be independent, to handle themselves fine enough on their own. Kurama is used to this, to the way they explore places and how they sometimes take the ship to other spots on the planet that look interesting and leave him be. He loves being able to roam free and it's usually a pain to calm him down when they come back, as his instincts kick in and that freedom of movement gets him high in ways only electric foxes can be.  
  
But he is attached to them. Very much so, he wouldn't leave if he had the chance to be free again, he'd rather laze around with them, even if it means wearing a muzzle when they're on the ship, deep in space, even if it means being in these quarters they reserved for him for long periods of time as they travel.  
  
And so, to avoid another incident, especially now they didn't have the force shield around the quarters to protect them from an ever hungry fox, Madara and Tobirama decided that Kurama had to follow them. With the muzzle on, just in case, and despite how much he hates it. But he's free to go wherever he wants and he does, entering the buildings the scanners deem too unstable. Electric foxes are quite light on their feet and they're quick. He'd be able to escape if something collapsed on him.  
  
But the fox is quick to find something. He entered one of the buildings, sniffing the air heavily. A behavior they both know well, he did smell something to eat and it means there’s technology there. Technology advanced enough to make an electric fox hungry and the scanners did deem the building unstable but they take their chance anyways. They follow Kurama inside, keeping their movements quick but soft so they won’t bother anything, up the stairs and through several doors. The furniture around this place is simple, basic even, made of wood and they’d probably be worth a lot back on Konoha, weren’t they that damaged. Time has done its thing, it seems and the wood is ruined and broken. Such a shame, Madara thinks but he shrugs it off. He’s not a junk dealer.  
  
Kurama’s discovery is technology, obviously, it’s all an electric fox will ever care about. He still has the muzzle on, meaning he can’t eat it, thankfully but he’s rubbing his nose against a small box made of plastic, the kind of plastic that was banned by the Pollution Treaty. Madara doesn’t even dare touching it but Tobirama’s whole face lights up and a smug smile pulls at his lips.  
  
“This, Love, is a computer.”  
  
Madara snorts, it must be a joke, isn’t it ? Tobirama can’t be serious. He’s seen computers and this is not one. “This big ?”  
  
“Yes,” Tobirama nods, quick to grab the box and he looks around them gloomily. “Let’s leave this place first, then I’ll explain.”  
  
Madara can’t believe his partner’s words, but he sees how Kurama reacts to it, he sees how hungry the fox looks. Yes, it’s technology and if Tobirama says it’s a computer, he must believe him. But it does look huge, compared with what they call computers. And where even is the screen ? Madara can see none and there hadn’t been any attached to the box where they found it. It doesn’t make any sense. Tobirama looks confident, though.  
  
“I found one in a junkyard, years ago. Not as old as this one but if I’m right, this planet was visited before.”  
  
Was it ? But why wouldn’t it appear in the Global System, if it had been the case ? Even the planets classified as non-interesting appear in the database, with their precise coordinates and their description. The ship would have told them so, when they scanned the solar system but it didn’t. And sure, they’re far away from Konoha’s transmitters but Madara made sure to download the latest version of the database before they were out of reach, to use it offline. And it had been only a week or so before they reached this system.  
  
Tobirama, though, doesn’t say a word. He’s holding the box in his arms, looking .. giddy, almost, which is one strange look on him and his steps are quick and he ignores the way Kurama keeps yapping, begging to be fed with that old thing. He is already trying to figure out how to use it, or, at least, how to plug it into their system to access its datas and Madara can’t quite remember the last time he’s seen Tobirama with that kind of look.  
  
They’ve waited to find something this significant for a long time now, though. He too should be happy and excited but he’s not. Because deep down, he knows that if they find information on the planet, relevant enough to pick Konoha’s interest, their job would be done here, they’d leave again and travel and his thoughts would return. These stating that Tobirama might not be too happy with their way of living. That he’s responsible of these feelings to begin with. That Tobirama isn’t entirely happy with him.  
  
Tobirama gets to work as soon as they reach their quarters. He places the computer down, carefully and starts digging into his tools, humming for himself and whispering nonsense. Madara leaves him be, settling in a chair, Kurama whining for the muzzle to be taken away from him. Madara can’t resist but he makes sure to give him several treats, to keep him fed so he doesn’t bother Tobirama.  
  
It takes Tobirama days of trials and fails to manage what he wanted to do. To access the memory chip of the computer and start copying its info on their own system, decrypt them the best he can. Which is not an easy job, it seems and Tobirama spends days and nights on it, barely sleeping at all, barely eating as well. Madara doesn’t like seeing him like this but he knows how Tobirama is. Obsessed with his work, to the point where he barely takes care of himself and it’s difficult seeing him like this and Madara does what he can do to help, forcing him away from the computer for a couple of hours every day, making sure he’s properly rest and fed.  
  
“Got it!”  
  
Tobirama’s cry of victory echoes around the quarters in the middle of the night and startles both him and Kurama as they were dead asleep in bed.  
  
“Madara !” is the next cry and Madara sighs, burying his face into his pillow. “Madara !” Tobirama calls again, when Madara doesn’t answer.  
  
“What ?”  
  
It doesn’t take long for Tobirama to rush into the bedroom and probably jump on the bed as it bounces and dips under his weight and Madara whines, he’s too tired for this but Kurama properly groans threateningly. Tobirama hushes him and pets him softly.  
  
“Madara, I’ve accessed it! I got a ton of files !”  
  
“Can’t it wait tomorrow ?” Madara moans, keeping his eyes closed as they’re too sensitive to the light just yet.  
  
“No, it can’t !” Tobirama states as he gets comfortable on the bed and shakes his shoulder even if lightly. “Come on, we’ve been waiting for this for days!”  
  
Madara groans, rubbing his nose against the pillow, he looks up, his hair falling in front of his eyes and he huffs. Tobirama had too much coffee again, it’s obvious with how excited he is and his eyes are red with the lack of sleep and he has dark bags under them.  
  
“Right, you show me one thing then we go to bed,” Madara decides, forcing himself to sit up and leaning against Tobirama’s shoulder. “The files will be there tomorrow still.”  
  
Tobirama looks like he wants to argue but he doesn’t. He nods, eventually, pushing a kiss against his head.  
  
“Sorry I woke you up,” he says and he does sound sorry. Madara wraps an arm around his waist and waits. “What about .. The last opened file ? I can’t retrieve the date, the meta info is damaged but the file’s integrity is good enough.”  
  
Madara nods, he doesn’t really care much, there are little chances they’ll even understand what it’s saying. What are the odds the common tongue will be used to begin with ? They’re far from Konoha and this tech is old. But Tobirama opens the file and it starts a video and Madara forgets how to breath.  
  
“Good morning,” The lady on the screen says, looking into the camera. There are some glitches but they can see her properly and she looks human. She is human. “If you receive this video, it means that your number has been chosen and it is time for you to join our new colony. The list of the allowed personal effects will be sent to you and you will have to present yourself to your local teleporter on the date and hour marked on your convocation letter. The rules concerning our colony will be given to you upon your arrival, as well as your affectation around it and your lodging accommodations.”  
  
There are more glitches, the image shifts, showing images of what seems to be said colony, with buildings similar to those in the city they visited, a couple of images showing some of the people already living in the colony, then it goes back to the lady, her smile widening and she joins her hands in her lap.  
  
“It is time we leave our home planet to heal from the many damages we inflicted on her. She will reborn from the ashes, she will thrive again, while we are away and never return. We owe her that much, for welcoming us for so many generations. For Earth’s second life.”  
  
Another glitch, before the image change again, to a video showing the planet from space but it’s so different from what they saw when they arrived. It’s not green, they can barely see the ocean. It’s a deep grey, the atmosphere clogged with carbon and smoke and the last sentence appears on screen, as a mantra, or a slogan, Madara isn’t sure.  
  
“For Earth’s second life.”  
  
The only thing he can think of still, is the planet’s name. Earth. But it can’t be ! It can’t be it, it’s been lost forever, the coordinates incorrect in every official files, generations and generations of explorers searched it in vain, for centuries. They can’t be on Earth. They can’t have stumbled onto it like this, and lived here for so long without knowing and Madara looks up at his partner and he sees that Tobirama is just as flabbergasted as he is, unable to accept the information, unable to even process it.  
  
This planet can’t be Earth. It can’t be the planet Humans left, centuries ago after destroying it. It can’t and yet ...  
  
“Tobi,” Madara breathes out shakingly, suddenly completely awake, his eyes wide. “It’s .. It’s not Earth, is it ?”  
  
“I …”  
  
“Tobi, please,” Madara shifting so he’s facing his partner, pushing the computer away to hold his hands, hoping it will help Tobirama to focus. “Are we on Earth ?”  
  
Tobirama remains silent for a while. His eyes locked on the screen, on that one last image with the slogan, and he’s pale as a ghost and he looks as shocked as he is. Then he looks up.  
  
“It seems so,” he eventually whispers and he swallows hard. “We’re .. on Earth. We’ve been on Earth for all this time.”  
  
The confirmation makes Madara feel like fireworks are being set off inside his chest, he can’t quite accept it yet but, at the same time, if Tobirama says so, he can’t doubt it either. Because this is Earth indeed. This is their origin planet, the same one their ancestors lived and thrived on and it’s possibly the biggest discovery ever made since the creation of Konoha. It is the most amazing one as well, it is entirely too much and Madara now wants to see it all. He wants to stay here and see every ruin, every old road and he wants to draw the continents, he wants to sample up to the tiniest living thing, and the rarest species of flower or tree. He wants to create his own database of everything that’s alive on Earth and he doesn’t care if it takes him his own life.  
  
Because, like every other explorer, he dreamed of Earth ever since he was a child. When his teachers taught him their story, how they left their planet all that time ago in order to find another, how they travelled so far away in space, how they created Konoha, then the congregation, how they expended in the galaxy, then around the infinity of space and met with aliens and species they never were able to dream of before. How they went at war and made peace. All their History but Earth ? Earth is their starting point. It is their origin and Madara can’t believe they found it out of such luck. He can’t believe they’re here.  
  
But then, when he looks up at Tobirama, when he sees how he’s staring at the screen, at that one last image Madara’s heart sinks. For this is too much to see. How they destroyed the planet, how they killed it with their activities and decided to leave it, not to thrive themselves, but to allow the planet to heal from them. From all the wounds they inflicted upon her, to allow the trees to filter the atmosphere from the carbon and the smoke, and the pollution to disappear. And it’s been so long ago and yet the ship did detect high levels of carbon in the air. All that time and it’s still healing and Madara’s throat tighten, he clenches his fists as Tobirama tries to talk several times and fails.  
  
“We ..”  
  
The words are hard to pronounce, the air seems to escape his lungs too quickly and Madara has to try several times. And his eyes burn.  
  
“We have to leave. And never tell anymore.”  
  
“I know,” Tobirama chokes on a breathe.  
  
“We must destroy everything, the reports, the scan results, everything. We classify it as dangerous. We .. We can’t allow anyone to ever come here.”  
  
“I know,” Tobirama repeats and he looks up. “We have to protect her.”  
  
Madara nods. And it’s hard, to see everything being taken away from him, for this could have been the discovery of his life, and his name would have been written in the school databases as the man who found Earth again, he would have been a hero. But he doesn’t care anymore, after a couple of seconds. As he looks out, as the sun is starting to rise, rays of oranges and yellows irradiating around their quarters, on the trees and the bushes, down on the grass and the nearby buildings and Tobirama is right. They have to protect it. They have to make sure no one ever comes here and destroy it again.  
  
“Take care of it,” Tobirama mumbles after a moment, rubbing his cheeks. “I’ll start folding the quarters. Kurama, come, I’ve got a computer for you to eat.”  
  
The fox, who had fallen asleep again, perks up at the sound of his name, he follows Tobirama around and Madara sits there, Tobirama’s screen still so close and he knows this is the right decision. He knows it is the best thing they can do and he smiles, even if sadly, looks outside again. It’s fine, he thinks. Everything’s fine, as long as she’s safe.  
  
It doesn’t take them long to get ready to leave. Tobirama is quick to fold the quarters, despite his state of tiredness, he acts out of habit and he’ll be sleeping soon enough anyways. And he feeds Kurama with the computer they found and the memory chips where he downloaded its data, to make sure it won’t be sent anywhere the moment they’re close enough to Konoha’s transmitters while Madara’s writing the false report, indicating that this planet is too dangerous. There are billions of planets in the universe, Konoha won’t send a team to each that is classified dangerous by freelance explorers to verify it and his accreditation is official enough so they won’t doubt his report. They’re busy enough with the ones deemed interesting already.  
  
They’re ready to leave in the afternoon. Tobirama is not in a good shape, he’s exhausted and can barely stand but he doesn’t complain, as they stand together, side by side, before the ship’s bay, as they watche the trees and breath its fresh air for the last time. Taking in its beauty, one last memory of the most amazing place they ever found.  
  
“Let’s go ?”  
  
“Five more minutes,” Madara smiles and he kisses his partner’s shoulder, he nods. “You go get some rest, I’ll fly the ship.”  
  
Tobirama doesn’t argue, he glances one last time at the view then walks into the ship, yawning and scratching the back of his head. Madara sighs. And he follows him, eventually.

* * *

They’re already deep in space, traveling faster than light back to Konoha when Tobirama emerges from their bedroom. He’s yawning again, he’s half naked, wearing a shirt and some underwear, his feet bare on the deck and Madara can’t quite hold back his laughter at the image. But he leans up when Tobirama pecks his lips, he hums.  
  
“Feeling better ?”  
  
“Mh,” Tobirama groans, making himself comfortable and checking their course. “I .. I was wondering … You .. looked so odd the other time and you said you’d tell me but you didn’t.”  
  
Madara pinches his lips, looking back at his partner and his heart aches when he sees how detached Tobirama is trying to look but isn’t. He’s on edge, uncomfortable in his seat and he won’t dare looking at him just yet. So, Madara reaches for him, grabs his hand.  
  
He’s thought about it. Of course he did, his thoughts have been plagued with only two things since they left Earth. Earth herself, of course. And Tobirama’s happiness and what he wants and what he can do to make his partner the happiest he can ever be and Madara knows it might be hard at first but it’s for the best.  
  
“I think that .. maybe it’s time we go home,” Madara smiles and the word seems so foreign, as they haven’t settled anywhere for so long. Years and years they’ve been travelling, stopping on planets when they needed to, or when they were exploring them. Earth really was the longest they were in one place together since their partnership. Their original home, really.  
  
They do have their own place, though. A house on Konoha, with a lab for Tobirama, a deck for their ship, so much space for Kurama and everything they might need. They never lived there together, so it’s not exactly their home. But they can make one out of it.  
  
“What do you think ?”  
  
Tobirama blinks, as if he doesn’t understand, as if he’s not sure he heard well. He looks at him then away again, thinking fast and he clears his throat.  
  
“Are you sure ?”  
  
Madara snorts. “I am,” he states, his thumb caressing Tobirama’s hand. “You have one huge lab there and I guess I could take some leave, for a while, do something else. Be home with you.”  
  
“But you love exploring,” Tobirama argues, frowning.  
  
“But I love you more than that.”  
  
Tobirama looks up again, his eyes shining with emotions Madara has troubles handling but he can’t care less with his own lack of restraints. He doesn’t care if he grows bored or sometimes feel like leaving for days, because he knows Tobirama will understand and won’t holding it against him. Because he knows what his mother meant, when he asked her how she gave up on exploring the universe. And he’s not giving up, he’ll just settled on short term missions for a while, a couple of years maybe, if he has to and maybe it’ll be enough, or maybe not but …  
  
The things one does for Love, indeed….


End file.
